


We bring the worst out of each other

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Tony and Steve aren't a good couple
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	We bring the worst out of each other

**Author's Note:**

> Why I'm I in such an angsty mood? This is like my fourth one in like two days. :| I hope yall enjoy and please comment.

"Come home." Steve's huffed. Tony and he stood in the hall of the compound. Tony had called Steve, not to profess his love but help him take down Modok. The only reason Steve had come back with Tony was to clean up a couple of wounds and leave. Their relationship ended years ago. Both of them even moved on a couple of different times so Steve didn’t understand why Tony brought it up again. Home for Steve wasn’t Tony anymore. He didn’t think it would ever be. 

"Tony, why bring this up again? Especially after so many years." Silence filled the air between them. Every second went by Tony's heart broke more and more. Tony didn’t know why he said it. Maybe it was because of the way they worked so well together again as no time had passed. Maybe it was because when Steve walked in, he knew exactly where everything was still located and knew all of the passwords. He even said hello to Jarvis like he did every time he came back from a mission. Tony felt that maybe Steve felt it too. 

"I got to go Tony." Steve pulled his shirt back on and strapped his shield on his back. He walked over to the elevator calling for it to come down. 

"Wait." Tony held out his hand trying to stop the man. Steve turned around with a blank expression on his face. Tony wished he would show some emotion. Sadness, anger, even a pitied look but not blankness. 

"What?" what Tony was about to say would most likely not change anything between them, but he had to try. 

"I still love you." Steve sighed and focused his glazed above Tony’s head. He really didn’t want to hurt Tony. That was never his intention and he never wanted to. He loved Tony at one point in time and he stilled care about him as a friend. 

"I know Tony. You need to learn to stop." How could he, Tony thought. Whenever a relationship he had since couldn’t live up to what he and Steve had. 

"I can't! You don't think I've tried. I only want you." Tony shouted. He knew he looked crazy. Steve’s eyes grew dark. There it was Tony thought. He finally struck a nerve. 

"Well, you can't because if I come back the pain will just start all over again." Steve cursed himself for letting his emotions take over. What he said was the truth. They weren’t good for each other. When it was good it was good but when it was bad, they would almost kill each other with their words. 

"No, it won't. it will be different this time." Tony didn’t know if it would be different, but he really hoped it would. They were different people than who they were several years ago. They both grew up a lot more Tony than any of them. 

"We both know that's not true. Tony, we don't go together. We bring the worst out of each other." Steve rubbed a hand down his face taking in a deep breath.

"That's not true. We also bring out the best too." Steve turned around to compose himself. He knew Tony was right. It was seen today. Steve turned back around and saw the pleading in Tony’s eyes. Wishing for Steve to agree. 

"I'm done fighting. Call me for the next mission but that's it. See you around Stark.” Steve boarded the elevator. Tony stared into Steve’s eyes as the door closed leaving Tony looking at the wall. How does one get over their first love?


End file.
